FNAF lost family
by STRIKER ENERGY
Summary: Hey guys this is my first one so be it's about striker if you don't know what I'm talking about look at my bio he more advanced they other but he is suppose to be the new night guard but it's going to be a fight of all time IM GOING TO BE TAKING OC I do not own five night at Freddy's just striker and mikes girlfriend


**hey im going to be taking in ocs bad and good by the its rated m kinda **

* * *

><p><strong> "hey look foxy its the new animatronic you'll have someone to pafrom with i guess you wont be alone anymore" <strong>

ALL THAT WENT IN FOXY HEAD WAS JOY THAT HE WONT BE ALONE ANY MORE BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS MENT FOR "hey you must be striker I'm Chica and this is bonnie and this is Freddy and this foxy you going to be part of his crew"only if they knew who he was what he was ment for that's what went though strikers head"well I'm striker and it's good to be part of your crew captain foxy and it's nice to be part of the family"**  
><strong>

**night time**

* * *

><p>"well it's my first night at my job"mike had no idea what he was in for tonight"so all I need is to check on the cams all night should be easy hehehe WHAT THE FUCK! One of them are gone HOLY SHIT hes right by my door"he closes his left door to keep Bonnie out"hey where are you going striker"striker thought of a lie he could come up with"I'm going to attack the new night guard why?"Soon as Freddy heard that he shut up when he got to the door"hey mike let me in ill help you man I'm was ment to help you on your first night of the week but it will be risky you know that right?"Mike opened the door fast then closed it"im suppose to be the new night guard mike cause they killed lots of night guards they can try but it's now hope for them I'm on your side man"mike was scared"well I need the money so I'm stuck here you know your not going to hurt me right"striker showed a little smile"yes I'm here to help you"mike had a relief sigh"thanks it's almost one sweet"<p>

**4 a.m**

* * *

><p>"hey Mikey you'll be going home safe and Alive soon you know right"soon as mike heard that he was happy but he's power was at 20 present"striker how am I going to hold out till then I'm almost out of power"soon as striker heard that all he said was in his head was fuck"I'll think of something till den keep it up"striker thought of something to help mike"mike I'm going to give the generater a jolt of energy"mike opened the door and closed and striker got to the generater and gave it a little more juice 10 more present of energy<p>

**end shift**

* * *

><p>"crap I made thanks striker I owe you big time"striker smiled and walked mike out of the place safely"hey ill be helping you all weekend man later see you tonight"mike waved and got to his car and left"I cant believe striker did that help a exoskeleton out why would he do that I think we need to teach him how it works around him"foxy looked at him"what if that's not an exoskeleton Freddy you never know he's more advanced then us" freddy looked at with displease"do you want to be displeased"foxy walked off to his cove"no that's what I thought"chica looked at him kinda mad"you know your an ass right" chica walked off and so did Bonnie they got back to the stage to get ready for when it opens striker got back to the cove"striker can I talk to you please"striker nodded"is the night guard human or exo?"he glared him down then spoke"yes foxy he's a human I know that and I was ment to be the new night guard cause they keep dying here so I they updated me and transferred here to stop that"foxy didn't know if he could believe him"hey good night striker I'm going to sleep now"he waved at him"ya later I'm crashing to"<p>

* * *

><p>"so how was your night mike"mike frowned"horrible babe it was not fun at all"she looked at him"why do you say that?"he looked at his breakfast"oh other then almost getting killed it was peachy"he sad kinda scared"oh so how was the new robot there what was his name again"she thought for a bit and then gives up"his name was striker babe and he is the only one not trying to kill him lucky me huh"she looked away for a bit then looked back"well I got to go I have the day shift there I get to go see striker for the first time"she smiled then left"man I'm not looking forward for to night again shit"that's all he could think for to day but at least he gets to see his new friend he kinda smiled at that thought after eating and watched t.v he had a nap for a bit he had a nightmare of him being stuffed in a suit he kinda cried in his sleep but finally he slept good but he had to wake up cause he needed to get some food at his place after that he had another nap cause he going to have a long nap<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys leave a review or pm and I'll get back to you and I'll be accepting ocs soon when it gets further in the story but I might start to add them at chapter 5 so guys please leave a good review of the story it's my first one I made I joined a week ago but ya I'll be making another one later I'm going to need ideas of whats going to happen I'm only doing this for you guys and have a good one later <strong>


End file.
